One Life Lost is Another Gained
by animelover24271
Summary: This was KU's first assassination order. He was happy but still nervious, who wouldn't be. But something goes horriblly wrong. But of course the end of one thing is the beginning of another. Not sure about pairings. Review and suggest pairs for the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! What's up? This is my first attempt at a Love Hina Fan Fic. I'm a long time fan of the series and a big fan fic reader of the series, so I decided to start my own story. Though I was Inspired by the story "K2 Keitaro Urashima: A View to a Truth" by Demon Eyes Laharl, great story by the way.**

**Anyways on with the story!**

"**Keitaro"---Speaking**

'**Keitaro'----Thinking**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A young man is crawling through a tight air vent on the 5th floor; he is dressed in all black and looks around the age of 19 and also has a two-way communicator in his ear and was part of a small Special Ops group of the government. Everything was silent and peaceful until he heard his communicator go off. "Calling Agent KU. Do you read me?" his partner's voice blared though his ear.

The young agent groaned, obviously annoyed, "Agent KS, I read you loud and clear. What do you want?" He was annoyed for two reasons; First is that he knew what he was doing and was annoyed by the check up from his informing partner, Second is that his partner was really loud and annoying and threatened his stealthily state. "I was just checking if you knew your objective and what to do."

He whispered, rather loudly, "Yes I know my god dam objective! Kill the target silently and escape before detection!" His partner went silent; he started to think he was a little too hard on her,(btw yes his partner is a girl.) but he was quickly proven wrong when he heard her yell, "Ha ha ha! You're so funny. Just make sure you do your job, Ok?"

"Yeah yeah. I got it," he lazily replied trying to focus on what he was doing, and then the line went dead. He wasn't sure if she ended it or if it was jammed, but he decided to leave it be and continue. He checked his PDA and it said he was closing in on his objective. A light showed in the distance and he knew that was the place. As he drew closer, he carefully pulled out his silenced M9 pistol. He reached the grate and glanced through to see if his target was there, he saw a big black chair on wheels with its back facing him and he spotted an older man sitting comfortably in it. The young agent slowly and silently removed the grate from the vent and paused, getting ready for the kill. He was a bit nervous considering that this was his first assassination mission, it was usually just a stealth recon mission to gather info on targets but this was the real deal. Right as he dropped through the grate to shoot his partner spoke, "Wait, KU, don't go in, it's a trap!" He heard her and started to freak out, he shot the chair three times and ran up to see the dead face of his target but all he saw was a dummy sitting in the chair with three bullet holes in it. The agent didn't know what to do, he was confused and scared, and then his partner screamed through the communicator, "KU! Get out of there! There are several enemy targets approaching your position! MOVE!" Just when see finished the door to the office burst open revealing seven armed guards filling into the room and an older fat man behind them, he was the real target. "So you are the agent the sent after me, huh. HA! That's a laugh, you're just a kid and a stupid one at that. But don't worry this humiliation won't last long because you will be dead soon," as the man spoke chills went up the agent's spine, he realized that he was stuck in a room with the man to carry out his death sentence. He was scared, no, scared was too light of a word, he was terrified, he was panicking. He didn't know what to do. All of his limbs were shaking and he broke out in a cold sweat. Then something inside of him snapped, in a spilt second KU held up his gun and fired aimed right at his target. The shot connected and as soon as it did he turned around and sprinted for the window, while forming a small shield of Chi behind him. The guards opened fire with their Ak-47s, bullets were flying everywhere. Some ricocheted off of the shield but it couldn't take much punish met and broke almost immediately. Once his chi shield broke he was defenseless. He inwardly cursed as he made the final dash to the window, but it didn't have its toll on his body. Several bullets connected afterwards; one went through his right leg and another two went through his abdomen, but he kept on running until he made it. Once he got near the window he hurled himself through, shattering the window, and sending him plummeting to the ground below. When he crashed through the window everything started to move in slow motion. As he fell he gazed at the moon and fields one last time before he died. '_Man I wish I didn't have to die here,_' he thought'_I wish I could get a second chance._' But soon he noticed near where he would land, stood a man in a priest gown, smiling at him. And the man continued to look at him with a smile and mouthed what seemed like "Wish granted." What KU saw next baffled him, he saw the man form a sphere of white light in him hands and shot it at him. When it hit KU didn't feel anything, in fact he actually started to lose feeling in his limbs. He turned to see if his limbs still worked but what he saw shocked and scared him. As he gazed at his legs he saw that they were being dissolved in a white light that rapidly ate away at him. Then everything went black as the last of his body disappeared. His body was nothing more than dust when he hit the ground. All that was left of his presence was is communicator with his partner screaming, "KEITARO! KEITARO! ANSWER ME KEITARO!"

**AN: Ok, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the opening scene of my new story. **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUCMENT!!! PLEASE READ!!!**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO EXCLUDE SHINOBU FROM MY FIC BECAUSE I CAN NOT REALLY WRITE ABOUT HER FOR SOME REASON I FIND IT HARD TO HAVE HER IN A STORY!!! NO AFENCE TO ANY SHINOBU LOVERS OUT THERE!!!**


	2. Author Note

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!! I'M CURRENTLY TOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL PROJECTS AND I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL LATER!!! I'M REALLY SORRY!!!**

**SINNERIELLY,**

**ANIMELOVER**


End file.
